icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-5448216-20121027203820/@comment-4542190-20121028111540
Prepare yourselves, it's gonna be a bit long. I don't like repeating myself, I've said those things again but, since you want my opinion, here it goes. In a nutshell, I DON'T hate Sam. But neither do I love her. Now, more detailed. The very first scene about Sam was her being in trouble and Carly (whom you say you don't like) taking the blame for her-as she has done numerous times. And in the end of that very scene, Sam rudely and inhumane pushes the poor kid who bumps into the locker, getting hurt. The same kid whom she tormented at the start. Now, laughing when hearing comments like "Sam's not your stereotypical bully, she has a sensitive heart, but she doesn't let it to show because she is afraid of getting hurt" makes me bad? Now, Sam, apart from physical violence (and other traits of a bully) displays more negative qualities. She hates school (missing a class in every opportunity, etc) and work. She knows how to pick locks, break into houses/apartments and other things related to stealing (yeah, in the show this has been showcased as "useful" to the trio but what do you expect from a sitcom? More on that later). Plus, she has been in jail. Now, this leaves a mark on you for the rest of your life- it's not a good thing. For the above, as I've said before, I seriously can't see Sam as a healthy role-model for the young girls watching the show. And I'm pretty sure many girls are already like "Wow! I wanna be like Sam, she is great, so awesome!" not knowing that in real life, things are 'a lot '''different. Speaking of real life, iCarly has ignored it on a number of occasions-most of them being about Sam torturing Freddie. I'll write a few but glaring examples: iGot Detention: Sam pushes the ladder Freddie was on, making him fall down-''intentionally. Normally, Freddie would have been seriously hurt, but after a while, he was alright. As if he was a cartoon character. iStage an Intervention: Sam, with the excuse of helping Freddie get rid of a spider on his cheek, throws a punch with full force at the spot. And Freddie didn't have a single bruise. iMeet Fred: A milestone. After Sam beated up Freddie with a tennis racket (totally like a bully) and squeezed him where it hurt, she throwed him all the way down from the tree-house and then landed on top of him after jumping off. Okay, Freddie's condition would've been critical. I'm talking about ER. But no, he was alright. Like he was Superman. Also, don't forget about iChristmas. We all saw how Sam would be if Carly wasn't in her life: in juvenile (and then in jail), permanently. Something else now. Like I've written above, I don't hate Sam. Resentment is one of the worst crimes against God-and you know how sensitive I am in these matters. What I do hate is what she did in iSaved Your Life. Which was nothing else but poisoning Freddie's mind, generating the fear of uncertainty and doubt (which, as I've said before, is the only way to force two people who love each other so much to break up- put words in one for the other). Very petty, selfish and heartless of hers. And this is not a Creddie-biased opinion, but what the episode actually showed. Sam has made progress as a character, indubitaby (though she hasn't changed entirely from her old ways). And of course, nobody's perfect. We all need help to keep being on the right track. We need to hear our small Angel and not our small devil. But calling Freddie a jerk and that he doesn't deserve Sam among other things, negative comments about Carly, hatred attacks after some actions that are arbitrarily deemed jerkish while (conveniently) forgetting everything that Sam has done in the past, portraying her as the Virgin Mary or the heroine of a soap opera (the nothing done wrong character who suffers, etc but in the end comes redemption) by many (I wish I could say a few) and calling us Sam haters because we don't agree with the above.. "things", this I can't take. If anyone wants to call me a Sam hater based on this comment, go ahead. And FEI, I am not afraid of Sam being in the way of Creddie. Creddie has nothing to fear.